


One Day

by aprincess



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprincess/pseuds/aprincess
Summary: Your boyfriend, Baekhyun, left you suddenly without telling you, nor anyone else, including his best friends, back in high school. Years passed, and you have slowly forgotten about him. But one dark and stormy night, you were home alone, as usual brainstorming for your story. The doorbell suddenly rang when you were about to write your story. You opened the door and you see- the guy you have been forgetting all along, your boyfriend, Byun Baek Hyun. Why did he even left you last time and now he's back again?





	One Day

It was a dark and stormy night. I was home alone. As the thunder shuddered, the circuit breaker trips, shutting off electricity. The candlelight danced across the walls.

 

It had been two months since I last wrote stories as my hobby. It was time to get back in the saddle again, but I was worried about the battery life in my laptop. I was too busy revising for examinations on those two months as I was absent from the writing world, but now, I had my story. It had been slowly coming to a full boil in my mind and tonight was the night to let it all out.

 

I was so anxious to get the story out of my head. I had tried for months to write them down every chance I could, but with the homework surrounding it, it was almost impossible to write any. Now, it was time to write.

 

I sat on the chair, while my laptop on the study desk facing me. I listened to the wind that howled through the trees, seeing lightning flashed in the dark clouds. The trees creaked as it swayed in the strong wind.  It seemed to be getting worse.

 

Not long after I have started, I heard a soft knocking at the front door, timid but distinct against the fury of the tempest.

 

Who could it possibly be at this hour and in this kind of night? I mused as I pushed back my chair irritably to answer the door. As I was about to slip back the latch, a small voice could be heard, and which spoke in danger, cautioned me to be careful. My hand hovered over the latch hesitantly. I peered out through the glass peephole in the centre of the door, but it was so dark outside that all I could see was a dark silhouette.

 

"Who's there?" I managed to call out.

 

"It’s me," A boy's voice rang out on the other side, a voice so familiar that it was unmistakable even in the thundering rain.

 

All my thoughts of burglars and stalkers fled from my mind as I slipped back the last latch and flung open the door.

 

There he stood, the rain had drenched him from head to toe. He had changed much, yet I could still recognize him as my ex-boyfriend from school. 

 

Even in my state of semi-shock, I could see that his eyes, those fiery, piercing eyes which always seemed to dance with laughter during our school days were not dancing now as he gazed back at me. I do not know how long we stood there simply staring at each other, but it was him who broke the contact.

 

"May I come in?" he asked. I started. What was I thinking of, letting him stand out there dripping wet and not inviting him in. But then, even people do not pop up at one's front door in the middle of the night. It had been years since I last saw him. As I led him into the living room, all the old memories came flooding back to me. We had been together since high school, and we shared everything between us until the year when he had to migrate to Seoul. Ever since that year, we were no longer together as we used to be.

 

he sat on the sofa and he began to speak. I sat opposite him. "I will not keep you long. My time is nearly up. I must be short and precise about my purpose in coming here." His voice was low and soft. Lightning flashed outside and lit up the haggard lines on his face. What happened?

 

"You must have read about the big recent news about the plane crash from Seoul to Canada."

 

I nodded my head. “What about it?”

 

“You do know no one on the plane survived.”

 

Again I started, this was strange and abrupt. I stared incomprehensibly at him, a hundred questions on the verge of my tongue unspoken.

 

“I was on the plane.” he continued.

 

I couldn’t move. He got up from the sofa. "I missed you so much. Even though I migrated, I shouldnt have broken up with you. I really regretted it. Before the plane crashed, I had my final flashbacks and its all about you, yes just you. And that's how I realized how important you really are to me. I hope I can meet you in my next life, and better if we can be together again. I'm glad I got to see you one last time before I-" he paused, never finishing the sentence. “I have to go now” he said before he left. I didn’t stopped him. I got back to my senses and went back to work. But the candle burned down to its last nub of wax, and the laptop power faded and the screen went black as I got out my one and only sentence

 

"It was a dark and stormy night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an essay back in high school! Then I altered it into a kpop version on asianfanfics afterwards. I wrote a similar longer story on aff: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/812102/d--j---vu-baekhyun


End file.
